gracias al vigor nace el amor
by tk2111
Summary: Capitulo 14 de la segunda temporada Chloe recuerda todo y decide decírselo a Clark sin saber que eso producirá el mejor efecto esperado en su relacion


Esta historia se sitúa en el capítulo 14 de la segunda temporada de smallville vigor

En el hospital Chloe descansaba tranquilamente después de la operación pero había algo más que cansancio en su cabeza, recuerdos ,recuerdos de ese día.

Recordó estar en el granero con Clark y Pete, los poderes de Clark Y todo lo que hicieron juntos mientras pensaba que ella estaba descontrolada también pensaba en que Clark estaba en sus cinco sentidos y por un momento la había escogido a ella en lugar de Lana no podía entender como pensaba en ello ahora había descubierto el más grande secreto de Clark y lo único en lo que pensaba era en amor se reprochó a si misma por ello en ese momento Clark entro y se acercó a ella.

Hola Chloe

Hola

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor ¿ya estamos en el muro de lo extraño verdad?

Clark rio felicidades le dijo

Sé que me extrajeron esa cosa crees que tengan una foto

No creo que quieras verlo, no te gustaría dijo Clark

Es horrendo

Mmmm si horrible dijo Clark

Y Pete como esta

Está bien descuida

Huu Chloe que recuerdas de lo que paso

La verdad Clark yo ….lo recuerdo todo

Clark no tomo muy bien eso entonces tu sabes

Se tu secreto… si pero escucha Clark no tiene nada de malo tienes poderes y hasta donde yo se los as usado para proteger a los demás

Entonces no te molesta pregunto Clark

Claro que no es más te quiero más por ello recuerdas cuando fui enterrada viva si no tuvieras esos poderes yo no estaría viva eres grandioso Clark eres más que un héroe eres un súper héroe

Clark sonrió no podía creer que Chloe se lo tomara asi siempre pensó que reaccionaria como pete enojado y asustado pero ella no y se preguntaba porque aunque en su interior sabia la respuesta

Sabes también recuerdo lo demás dijo Chloe algo apenada

Clark sonrió un poco la verdad es desde hace algún tiempo que tener a Chloe como amiga cerca era casi insoportable quería más, hace un tiempo que trata de olvidarse de todo lo que sintió con ella en el baile y creyó que su mejor opción era estando cerca de Lana pero no funcionaba

Tranquilo Clark aunque quisiera saber porque no me detuviste

Chloe no te detuve porque no quería, se que no debería decirte esto en este momento pero no soporto mas no quiero ser solo tu amigo desde el baile no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón Chloe he tratado de olvidar todo estando cerca de Lana he incluso he tratado de ignorarte

Y lo has hecho muy bien dijo de broma Chloe para aligerar la tensión de Clark la verdad es que quería oírlo todo

Si lo sé pero Chloe cuando me dijiste después del tornado que solo deberíamos ser amigos quería decirte que no que te quería que te necesitaba a mi lado que no quería volver a perderte pero decidí seguir tu juego te juro que lo intente pero no pude

Clark este seguro de esto la verdad es que no quiero volver a salir lastimada

Cree en mi, sé que tal vez tengas dudas pero eso es lo que siento y yo quería saber si ese amor que sentías por mi aún sigue vivo pregunto Clark la verdad es que nunca había estado tan nervioso por una respuesta en toda su vida

Chloe no sabía que hacer la verdad es que todo eso la había descolocado es verdad que siempre deseo esto pero también tenía miedo mucho miedo de que en algún momento Clark ya no estuviera con ella

Clark noto el miedo en ella y decidió hablar

Por favor Chloe sé que tienes miedo pero te prometo que te amare por siempre dijo mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco

Clark yo yo ….. yo te amo

Clark sonrió cerca de su boca la verdad es que ahora por fin se sentía feliz se sentía libre

Ya podrías besarme dijo Chloe en tono de broma he esperado desde el baile por esto

Tus deseos son ordenes le dijo tontamente Clark mientras se acercó y junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor reprimido de parte de ambos

Después de separarse Clark tomo las manos de Chloe entonces eso quiere decir que si me daras una oportunidad pregunto Clark

Si dijo muy sonriente Chloe pero esta es la última dijo entre seria y divertida

Créeme no te voy a dejar jamás te fallare y siempre te amare

Y asi ambos vivieron felices para siempre en un amor que paso a ser una leyenda por la eternidad y pensar que todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin un parasito dde una cueva y kriptonita roja

fin


End file.
